Hermione Granger and Camp Half-Blood
by AlexSnape09
Summary: Hermione might not be who everyone thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or else Dumbledore and Kronos would be_** **_brothers._**

 ** _This will all be in Hermione's POV_**

 **Chapter 1: Needed Help**

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room Fawkes flew in and dropped off a letter.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _I would kindly ask you, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Potter to come down to my office. I have something serious to tell you. I might suspect you know something about what is going on. I hope to see you kids soon._

 _From,_

 _Dumbledore_

I was a bit suspicious but didn't push it because I knew something was going to happen this year. It was our re-do 7th year and with Voldemort gone it was about time something was going to happen. "Harry, Ron, Ginny come down here!" I yelled up to the boy's dormitories where Harry and Ginny were probably snogging and Ron and Lavender are doing the same. Ever since me and Ronald decided we are better off friends Lavender will not stop saying how "it's about time Won-Won realized you were no good".

Harry came down first saying how Gin will be down after she puts her… I stopped him before he could finish that sentence. Ginny came down fast and I notice her shirt was backwards and crooked. Before I could comment Ron and Lavender came down, Ron with an awkward smile and Lavender with a sneer.

"What's going on Mione? Why did you sound urgent?" Ginny asking obviously seeing Lavender's sneer. "Ya Mione, what's up?" Ron said oblivious to what was happing, like always. "Dumbledore just sent me a letter asking us to go to his office." Was all I said and started walking to the exit. I knew Lavender was going to follow us, might as well tell her off. I turned around, "Lavender just Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Me." I said and saw her face get red of what could be embarrassment or anger. I didn't care so I started walking again as I heard her mumble fine under her breath.

When we got to the entrance to Dumbledore's office is said the password, "Butterscotch" and walked on up the stairs. As I got up there I knocked on the door and I heard someone say enter so I opened the door and I saw….

 ** _Dun Dun Dunnnnn, I just love cliffhangers. Please leave comments, favorite, and follow this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

******_I don't own Harry Potter or else Madam Pince would be a demigod undercover. Enjoy the story!_**

 **Chapter 2: New Identity's**

I opened the door and saw Luna, Blaise, Malfoy, Remus, and Sirius. Me, Remus, and McGonagall learned that Sirius was not dead but trapped in the Vela do to Bellatrix saying the spell wrong. At this Hermione smirked and thought back to first year and correcting Ron at saying spells wrong.

Then I heard a noise coming from the other side of the room and looked and saw Chiron and I knew something was wrong. "Who is that centaur?" I heard Ron ask from behind me. I sat down knowing how Chiron is, I looked at Luna who was playing with the necklace her mother gave her before she was turn to stone by Medusa. It was a music note and Luna always told her it was her lucky charm, the one thing her father never knew about was that Luna's mother was a muse. I looked over to Blaise and he looked like things were going to be entertaining. "What's wrong Chiron, why did you call us here?" I said nervously scooting in my chair. Remus was looking back and forth between Chiron and me, probably noticing somethings up. "Kronos has gotten stronger and we need more fighters, we have lost so many campers, and I thought this would be an enjoyable time to tell your friends." Chiron said seeing as the rest of them looked strangely at the name "Kronos", the problem was that I didn't want to tell them.

"Okay I'll tell them if you wouldn't." Blaise said standing up. "I am Blaise Zabini son of Zeus, Lord of the Sky, God of Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky and Lightning, King of Olympus" I look around. Ron, Harry, Malfoy and Sirius looked like he was insane. Just thinking of how they will react to me made me nervous.

Luna stood up next and I knew it was going to be bad if I didn't stand after her. "I am Luna Lovegood daughter of Euterpe, muse of music, joy, and pleasure." I looked at Remus and he looked like he under stud what was happing. That made me find all the bravery I had and stand.

"I am Hermione Granger daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, crafts and battle strategy." Then Ron burst out laughing. "Go-good one mione, you almost got me." He said laughing through his sentence in tell he saw I was serious.

 ** _Thanks for reading! Review please. Byeeeeee ;3_**


End file.
